Difficult Love
by Yusa-kun
Summary: Cinta Natsu dan Lucy terhalang karena perbedaan derajat mereka. Apakah mereka akan tetap bertahan untuk saling mencintai? ataukah mereka menyerah pada takdir yang kejam kepada mereka? #summary yang lebay# RnR ;)


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Difficult Love  
**

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

"Lucy Heartfilia"

Seorang gadis muda berambut pirang bangkit berdiri. Ya sekarang ini ia sedang berada di acara wisudanya. Sekarang ini ia akan disematkan menjadi seorang sarjana.

Ia berjalan keatas panggung untuk mengambil ijazahnya. Ia berjalan dengan anggunnya. Ia begitu cantik dan bersinar, ia memakai hakama beraksen bunga-bunga berwarna ungu dan juga peach, Rambutnya yang pirang digelung keatas dan menyisakan poninya, dan ia memakai hiasan rambut berwarna yang senada dengan hakama yang ia pakai. Ia tidak perlu memakai _make-up_ yang berlebihan, ia hanya memakai bedak dengan ulasan yang begitu natural. Semua orang yang melihatnya begitu terpana. Mereka seperti melihat seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari langit.

Saat Lucy sudah diatas panggung, Lucy merunduk dengan hormat kepada rektor yang memberikan ijazahnya. Dan ia segera turun dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Anak kita sangat cantik ya, sayang" ucap seorang wanita dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Lucy. Ya itu adalah ibu dari Lucy, Layla Heartfilia. Lucy dan ibunya memiliki kecantikkan yang serupa, mereka bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.

"Iya, dia sangat cantik. Seperti dirimu, Layla" sahut seorang pria yang berkumis dan rambutnya berwarna pirang. Ia adalah Jude Heartfilia, Ayah dari Lucy, suami dari Layla.

"Kau bisa saja, sayang" ujar Layla sambil memukul pelan bahu suaminya dan tertawa.

Sementara ditempat para wisudawan dan wisudawati, setelah nama Lucy yang dipanggil dan nama wisuda-wisuda lainnya.

"Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy tersentak saat mendengar nama itu. Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya dulu dan juga sekarang. Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Natsu tersebut melangkah dengan pasti keatas panggung untuk mengambil ijazahnya dan turun kembali. Saat Natsu kembali dari panggung dan melangkah menuju tempatnya, ia menyempatkan waktu untuk menoleh kearah Lucy.

Tepat sasaran. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan mereka saling melemparkan senyum.

Acara pembagian ijazah pun selesai, sekarang waktunya untuk pengumuman siapa mahasiswa atau mahasiswi terbaik. Dan nama Lucy Heartfilia lah yang terpanggil.

Lucy bangkit berdiri dan sekali lagi ia melangkah keatas panggung untuk menerima sebuah piagam. Kedua orang tua Lucy memberikan _standing applause_ untuk anaknya yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung. Dan juga ada satu orang lagi yang memberikan _standing applause_-nya. Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum kearah orangtuanya, dan juga ia melempar senyumannya yang manis kepada Natsu.

* * *

Acara pun selesai. Para wisudawan dan wisudawati saling berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan mereka.

Mata Lucy mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui. Dan yap ketemu. Lucy menghampiri seseorang tersebut.

"Natsu, Omedetou Gozaimaaasuuu" ujar Lucy dengan riang, senyumannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ah, Luce..Omedetou Gozaimasu" sahut Natsu sambil mambals senyuman Lucy. Dan tiba-tiba mereka sudah berpelukan.

"Astaga, akhirnya Luce…akhirnya kita lulus.." ucap Natsu yang sedang memeluk tubuh Lucy.

"Iya Natsu, aku juga senang" sahut Lucy yang berada dalam pelukan Natsu. Lucy merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya saat ini. Ia sangat menyukai saat Natsu merengkuhnya atau memeluknya. Seperti saat ini.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Selamat Luce, kau dinobatkan sebagai mahasiswi terbaik. You're the best!" ujar Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Hihi terima kasih Natsu—" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Lucy menoleh dan melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggunya.

"Natsu, aku kesana dulu ya. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa Natsu tidak ikut untuk menemui orang tua Lucy. Natsu tidak disukai oleh keluarga Lucy. Terutama ayahnya. Kenapa seperti itu? Memang siapakah Natsu? dan siapakah Lucy?

Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang gadis muda yang cantik dan anggun yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik dan cerdas, terbukti ia lulus dengan predikat mahasiswi terbaik. Selain itu, Lucy adalah gadis yang menjadi ahli waris dari perusahaan Heartfilia. Perusahaan besar yang sedang berkembang pesat sekarang ini. Lucy berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Untuk seukuran gadis muda kaya raya yang merupakan ahli waris sebuah perusahaan besar, Lucy dikenal oleh teman-temannya karena kerendahan hatinya. Ia tidak pernah terlihat sombong akan kekayaan yang ia miliki. Menurut teman-temannya, Lucy adalah seorang gadis sempurna. Bukan hanya memiliki harta kekayaan yang berlimpah, tetapi juga kelembutan dan kerendahan hatinya, dan tidak lupa akan kecerdasannya.

Dan Natsu Dragneel. Natsu adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang hidup berkecukupan bersama dengan keluarganya. Ia identik dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna salmon. Kepribadiannya yang unik, baik hati dan juga selalu menolong seseorang saat kesulitan, membuat ia disegani oleh teman-temannya. Jarang yang memusuhi dirinya. Ia tidak terlalu pintar seperti halnya Lucy. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk seukuran mahasiswa yang baru lulus.

Natsu dan Lucy adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka diuniversitas. Semua orang membicarakan hubungan mereka, dan hubungan mereka pun telah mengalami banyak hambatan. Seperti keluarga Lucy, lebih tepatnya ayahnya Lucy. Ayah Lucy menginginkan Lucy memiliki seorang kekasih yang sederajat dengannya. Seorang pemuda kaya raya. Sedangkan Natsu? Natsu adalah seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan untuk mendapatkan penghasilan dan membantu ayahnya untuk menghidupi keluarganya dan juga dirinya.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Luce…hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus…dan jujur aku sangat minder dengan dirimu. Dirimu yang begitu sempurna dimata orang lain, bukan hanya dimata orang lain, bahkan dimata ku kau begitu sempurna. Tapi aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang kadang merepotkanmu—bukan kadang, tapi sering membuatmu kerepotan" ujar Natsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kau tahu Natsu? dimataku pun kau orang yang sempurna bagiku. Kau seorang pemuda biasa yang menarik hatiku. Kau tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, aku percaya padamu, Natsu. Kau pemuda biasa yang mempunyai hati yang bersih. Tidak ada keserakahan didalam dirimu. Kecuali kau sedang lapar, kau akan mencoba merampas makananku hihi" ucap Lucy sambil terkikik. Ia memberikan sedikit hiburan kepada Natsu yang menurut Lucy sudah menyerah akan hubungan mereka yang tidak disetujui oleh ayahnya._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu?" tanya Natsu yang masih bernada serius. _

_Lucy menghentikan ketawanya dan menatap mata Natsu._

"_Tapi terbukti kan kalau kau tidak memanfaatkanku sama sekali? Natsu, Apakah kau sudah menyerah akan hubungan kita? Aku tahu, Aku benar-benar minta maaf, maafkan keluargaku yang tidak bisa menerima hubungan kita. Maaf..maafkan aku" ucap Lucy yang kini sudah berlinang airmata._

_Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy dan memeluk Lucy._

"_Luce…aku…aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Aku akan buktikan pada ayahmu, bukan tapi pada semua orang, kalau aku akan sukses setelah ini" ucap Natsu sambil mengusap punggung Lucy untuk menghibur Lucy. "Sudah jangan menangis" lanjut Natsu._

_Lucy menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menatap Natsu._

"_Benar kau tidak akan menyerah? Aku pun akan berjuang. Kita berdua sama-sama berjuang sampai pada akhirnya hubungan kita disetujui. Hmm?" ucap Lucy._

_Natsu mengangguk dan wajah mereka mendekat untuk menempelkan dahi mereka. Tangan mereka saling terpaut._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Luce.."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu..."_

**Flashback end**

* * *

Natsu menatap kepergian Lucy yang menghampiri orang tuanya. Ia merasakan bahwa ayah Lucy menatapnya dengan ketidaksukaannya. Natsu segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari keluarganya. Dan ketemu!

"Natsuuuu" panggil seorang wanita berambut yang sama dengan Natsu.

"Natsu nii-san" panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut biru yang dikuncir dua.

Natsu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Omedetou gozaimasuuu" ujar anak perempuan sambil memeluk Natsu dengan erat. Natsu membalas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Wendy" sahut Natsu sambil membelai rambut Wendy.

"Natsu, Selamat atas kelulusanmu, nak" ucap seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut merah.

"Terimakasih ayah, Wendy, Ibu" sahut Natsu

"Hey, dimana Lucy? aku ingin memberinya selamat" ucap ibu Natsu, Grandine.

"Dia disana, sedang menghampiri keluarganya" jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk kearah Lucy dan keluarganya.

"Ayahnya masih belum bisa menerimamu, Nak? Sungguh angkuh orang tua itu" ucap ayahnya Natsu, Igneel.

"Ayah, ayah jangan berkata seperti itu. Nanti mereka semua akan menerimaku. Aku akan buktikan" ucap Natsu sambil merangkul ayahnya yang masih terlihat bugar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mari kita pulang. Kita rayakan kelulusanmu dengan meriah dirumah. Ibu sudah memasak makanan enak hari ini, bagaimana?" ucap Igneel.

"Yoossshhh mari kita pulaaaang!" seru Natsu dan Wendy bersamaan

"Natsu, kalau bisa undang Lucy juga ya" ucap Ibunya

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku hubungi dia" ucap Natsu.

Natsu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia mencari kontak Lucy dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya.

_**To : Lucy**_

_**Luce…kalau kau ada waktu, kau bisa kerumahku untuk merayakan kelulusan kita. Kau diundang oleh keluargaku. Kami tunggu ya**_

_**Aku pulang duluan**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Lucy Dragneel :P**_

Natsu tersenyum dan mengirim pesan tersebut dan berjalan pulang dengan keluarganya.

* * *

**Sementara ditempat Lucy,**

Lucy sudah berada didalam mobilnya bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Tidak ada percakapan yang akrab didalam mobil tersebut. Lucy menoleh keluar jendela. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan singkat masuk. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam _clutch_-nya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

_**From : Natsu**_

_**Luce…kalau kau ada waktu, kau bisa kerumahku untuk merayakan kelulusan kita. Kau diundang oleh keluargaku. Kami tunggu ya**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Lucy Dragneel :P**_

Lucy tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Natsu. sekarang, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Ia pulang kerumah, mengganti pakaiannya, dan berangkat lagi kerumah Natsu untuk merayakan kelulusan bersama dengan keluarganya. Lucy membalas pesan Natsu tersebut.

_**To : Natsu**_

_**Aku akan selalu menyempatkan waktuku, Natsu. Aku akan kesana setelah aku mengganti bajuku. Tunggu aku ya.**_

_**Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu. Natsu**_

Lucy memencet tombol kirim. Ia telah mengirim pesan balasannya untuk Natsu. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam _clutch_-nya.

Setelah beberapa lama dijalan, Lucy sampai kedalam rumahnya. Rumahnya yang seperti istana. Saat pertama kali Natsu melihat rumahnya, Natsu merasa minder dan tidak ingin memasuki rumah tersebut. Ia mengira kalau rumah yang seperti istana ini hanya ada didongeng.

Lucy segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Melempar _clutch_-nya ketempat tidur dan mengganti hakama-nya dengan blouse chiffon berwarna peach dengan pita dikerahnya yang berwarna hitam dan juga ia menggunakan rok pendek blue jeans dan sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna hitam. Ia duduk didepan cermin sambil merapikan rambutnya. Setelah selesai, Lucy mengambil ponsel, dompet dan juga kunci mobil dan menyambar tas kecil berwarna silver dan memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalamnya. Lucy keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari dengan riang menuju mobilnya.

Ia masuk kedalam mobil miliknya, mobil Mercedes Benz S-Class nya. Dan segera menyambar kacamata hitam dan memutar kunci mobilnya dan melaju menuju kerumah Natsu.

* * *

**Dirumah Natsu,**

"Ibu, Lucy akan datang. Jangan sampai makanan dan minuman ini kurang kalau ada dia. Kita bisa malu" ujar Natsu

"Iya, dasar bawel" sahut ibunya yang suaranya terdengar dari dapur.

Ayah Natsu dan Wendy hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Natsu dan ibunya. Mereka terkadang saling melontarkan lelucon atau ejekan-ejekan yang bisa membuat diri mereka jengkel.

Natsu meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Lucy.

_"Halo, Natsu" sahut Lucy diseberang telepon_

"Hai, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Natsu

_"Aku sedang dijalan, kenapa ? kau tidak sabar untuk melihatku datang?" goda Lucy_. terdengar gelak tawanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti benda terjatuh atau apapun dari seberang telepon.

"Luce? Lucy? kau tidak apa-apa? hey" panggil Natsu dengan khawatir.

* * *

Lucy sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan ia menerima panggilan tersebut. Panggilan dari Natsu.

"Halo, Natsu" sahut Lucy

_"Hai, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Natsu_

"Aku sedang dijalan, kenapa ? kau tidak sabar untuk melihatku datang?" goda Lucy. Lucy tertawa. Dan dengan tidak sengaja ponselnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh dekat kakinya.

"Oh shit!" keluh Lucy. Tangan kanannya memegang kemudi mobil dan tangan satunya berusaha meraih ponselnya yang terjatuh. Pandangan mata Lucy masih lurus kedepan. Karena ponselnya tidak dapat diraih, dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dan Dapat!

Tetapi…

Buuuukkkkk!

"Astaga aku menabrak mobil orang" gumam Lucy sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan dia cemas.

Lucy segera keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat keadaan mobilnya dan mobil sport yang ia tabrak.

_'Oh damn it!' batin Lucy_

"Oh Shitttt! Kau yang menabrak mobilku, nona?" tanya seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pirang seperti Lucy dan memakai kacamata hitam. Lucy membuka kacamatanya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja. Tadi saat aku membawa mobil aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselku, dan aku mencoba meraihnya tetapi tidak dapat, saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalan untuk mengambil ponselku sejenak, malah ini yang terjadi. Sungguh. Aku akan mengganti kerugian mobilmu. Berapapun" jelas Lucy yang tidak berhenti berbicara.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan melepas kacamatanya dan terlihat bola mata birunya. Lucy mengakui kalau pemuda itu tampan.

"Baiklah, aku akan bawa mobil ini kebengkelku. Kalau sudah di perbaiki, aku akan menghubungimu. Kau punya kartu nama?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak punya, bagaimana kalau kau mencatat nomor ponselmu lalu aku akan menelponmu?" usul Lucy

"Baiklah" sahut pemuda itu.

Lucy dengan segera mengambil ponselnya, dan dilihat ternyata Natsu menelponnya. Lucy segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo Natsu? maaf Natsu, bisa nanti kau telepon diriku? Aku sedang ada masalah, aku akan ceritakan nanti. Bye Natsu" ucap Lucy lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Ini.." Lucy menyodorkan ponselnya kearah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menerima ponsel Lucy dan mengetik sejumlah nomor kedalam ponsel Lucy. dan setelah selesai, ponsel Lucy dikembalikan olehnya.

Lucy menelpon nomor tersebut, dan terdengar deringan telepon dari ponsel pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, itu nomor ponselku. Kau harus hubungi aku. Oke. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Sungguh" ucap Lucy dengan nada menyesal.

"Namamu?" tanya pemuda itu

"Ah ya—Lucy..Lucy Heartfilia. Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku tinggal ya. Maaf sekali lagi" ucap Lucy yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum. "Lucy Heartfilia? Hmm senang bertemu denganmu, Ojou-san.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Halooo bertemu lagi dengan Fanfic dari Yusa-kun...**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter awal ini? kebanyakan? aneh? gaje? jelek? hmm~~~**

**Ohiya aku akan menjelaskan tentang istilah-istilah yang ada diatas...**

_**1. Hakama : Baju yang biasa dipakai orang jepang untuk wisuda atau graduation.**_

_**2. Clutch : Tas pesta untuk para wanita-wanita/ bentuknya kaya dompet**_

**Hmm baiklah para readers... menurut kalian, Fanfic ini harus diteruskan atau dihapus saja? Baiklah silahkan tinggalkan review kalian dikotak review yang ada dibawah yaaa ;)  
**

**Jaa nee...**

**Yusa-kun**


End file.
